<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where's all the food gone? by Womble1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297850">Where's all the food gone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1'>Womble1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bacon butties, Earl Grey, Fluff, Gen, Pizza, biscuits - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was messing around with the idea of a Hangry Virgil, and it ended up splitting and going in two different directions, so I split it and wrote two kinda paralelle pieces. So Sorry if I'm repeating myself, but I'm honestly just glad to get words down, so I'll take whatever limp inspiration I can get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where's all the food gone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gordon, why isn't there any food?” Gordon wasn't sure he had heard Virgil whine before, but his brother appeared to have a natural gift for it “I mean I did a supply run just last week, there were crates of the stuff, where does it all go?” he appeared to be settling in for the long haul now, a strong middle distance whine, the sort of thing you could really maintain over time. His head dipped forwards into his hands and he rubbed his palms into his eyes. “I’m tired, there's no food, something has died in the frying pan, I need to go food shopping and there's something wrong with my left sock!” he rounded it off with one last knackered scream “agggh!”</p><p>“Strangely specific, dear bro. What I’m taking from that is that your right sock is absolutely fine and dandy!”</p><p>Gordon had come across his brother who was clinging onto the edge of the kitchen counter, all the cupboard doors were open and so was the fridge and even the most unobservant person would have described him as being a little upset. </p><p>In Virgil's defense it had been a pretty intense 72 hours full of so many back to back missions that Virgil no longer knew what day it was. Gordon had missed Virgil's last two call outs due to assisting Alan in Three. Much to Alan’s disgust, Gordon found he slept surprisingly well in the rocket's copilot seat. </p><p>Gordon was just starting to shut the cupboards nearest him, before either himself or another equally clumsy Tracy walked into one of them (it happened often enough for it to be a drop down entry on the digital accident forms in the infirmary). Virgil was still clinging to the counter, his knuckles white, when he let out a heartbreaking little whimper. Another first as far as Gordon was aware. </p><p>“Well, life has done a number on you hasn't it Virg?” Gordon draped an arm over the other man's shoulders and pried his fingers off the work surface with this free hand, slightly surprised that they hadn't left indentations. “Right, you sit down, I’ll be right back” Virgil only sniffed in response to being shunted into a chair. Gordon ran off to his room, knowing exactly what this occasion required. </p><p>His soft shoes hardly made a sound as he raced back into the kitchen. Although he could have been a freight train and still not disturbed the trancelike state of the engineer. Virgil was using a whiteboard marker to frantically write a shopping list on the shiny surface of the kitchen table. Glancing over his shoulder at the feverish scrawl Gordon could see that it mostly consisted of bacon and pizza. He took a quick picture and sent it to Kayo as his presence was noticed.</p><p>“Gordon, gotta go get food, whaddoya want? We got nothin’!” The poor man was exhausted and looking a little bleary around the edges. <br/>“Hold your horses big man, we’ll get to that soon enough.” he parked himself in the next seat “Wanna cookie?” he asked, adding his most winning smile into the mix.<br/>“You know they’re ‘biscuits’ right?” said Virgil as his eyes spied the family sized pack of chocolate digestives.</p><p>“I won’t tell if you won't,” Gordon quipped. “I’ve raided Grandmas emergency Lady Penelope stash”</p><p>“That's a thing?” Virgil didn’t look convinced, but stuffed a biscuit in his mouth all the same.</p><p>“Hell yeah, I can even set you up with some Earl Grey if that's your bag” he gave his dozy brother a theatrical elbow to the ribs and an accompanying wink. </p><p>Half a pack of digestives later, Gordon managed to coax the sleepy bear as far as the couch, where he finally crashed out for a few hours of kip. He only stirred when the smell of pizza came wafting from the kitchen, proclaiming Kayos return to the island. The growls from his stomach were truly bearlike as he stumbled, barely conscious, letting his nose lead the way to promised sustenance. </p><p>“Please tell me that's actual pizza,” he asked, rubbing at his eyes as he got nearer.</p><p>“Not only that, there's also bacon butties” replied Kayo who was stacking up sandwiches by the hob with Gordons help. </p><p>“Umm, interesting combination,” yawned Virgil</p><p>“Hey, we’re just going off your shopping list!” called Gordon, waving towards Virgil's scrawled list that was still visible on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Ah, I should probably clean that off…” mumbled Virgil, Kayo and Gordon looked at each other briefly before laughing</p><p>“Don't worry Bro, we got plenty of photographic evidence!” shouted Gordon over the sizzling of the bacon in the pan. </p><p>Virgil may have sighed at that, but he was distracted by a door stop sandwich and a slice of pizza being delivered to him by a smiling Kayo. Giving him strict instructions to dig in while she called everyone else. Always the most compliant of the brothers, Virgil did as he was told and enthusiastically set to work on his lunch/dinner/breakfast - Hell, he still didn’t know what day it was, and he honestly didn’t care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>